


when I need motivation

by ohmcgee



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Highschool, Crossdressing, M/M, cheerleader/quarterback au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cheerleaders, Roy? Really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	when I need motivation

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this.

“I’m dying,” Roy says, two french fries hanging out of his mouth as he stares across the cafeteria. “You can have my iPod and my porn stash, Dickie.”

“Uh huh,” Dick says, rolling his pizza up like a taco and shoving it in his mouth. “Cause of death?”

“ _That_ ,” Roy says, maybe drooling a little as he points across the room at the kid waiting in line. 

“Cheerleaders, Roy? Really? I’m disappointed, man. I thought --” Then said cheerleader turns around and Dick gets a good look at him -- at _him_ \-- in his short, pleated skirt and little cropped off top and -- “Oh.”

“Yep,” Roy pops.

“That’s --”

“Spanky pants, Dickie,” Roy sighs, letting the fries fall right out of his mouth back onto his tray to rest his face in his hands and stare like a creep. “ _Spanky pants._ ”

 

: : :

 

Turns out the cheerleader’s name is Tim and he’s a _freshman_ , which --

\-- really has never stopped Roy before. 

He’s taking senior level AP classes though and by the end of the week he ends up in Roy’s chem class, sits down right next to him in his cheer uniform and chews on the end of his pen the entire time, as if Roy didn’t spend every waking hour thinking about his mouth already. 

“You’re distracting,” Roy says when everyone starts talking after the teacher says something apparently funny, glancing at Tim’s mouth before letting his eyes drop to the strip of skin showing between his top and the waistband of his skirt. “And you know it.”

Tim just _smiles_ and taps the end of his pen against his bottom lip. Then the bell rings and he shuffles out, leaving Roy with a very unfortunate situation to deal with in the men’s room between classes. 

 

: : :

 

“I’m serious.”

“Sure you are,” Dick says, popping open his soda. 

“No, really. He’s _killing_ me, Dickie. Today after class he put his foot on my knee and asked me to tie his _shoe._ I saw panties, Dickie. _Panties._ ”

“Christ,” Dick blushes. “You are fucked.”

Roy sighs and stares across the cafeteria at Tim as he fellates a blow pop, which is apparently also his lunch. 

“Fucked,” he agrees solemnly. 

 

: : :

 

“That was an interesting show you put on at lunch,” Roy whispers in chem that afternoon as the teacher has a one on one with one of the other students. “You good at doing anything else with that mouth?”

It’s...maybe a little bit more forward than he usually is, usually works up to the _hey wanna suck my dick_ innuendo a tiny bit slower, but that doesn’t really feel like the game they’re playing here, so Roy just goes for it. 

“If you win tonight,” Tim says, not looking at Roy as he fills out his worksheet. “Maybe you’ll find out.”

 

: : :

 

Because Roy’s life is a disappointment wrapped in a mindfuck wrapped in, apparently, the world’s biggest cocktease, they lose worse than they’ve ever lost before. Roy’s shoulder’s all fucked up from some behemoth on the other team making it his personal mission to sack him every chance he could get and Coach is so pissed he hasn’t even said a word to them since they left the other team’s school, which is more terrifying than when he screams at them for four hours and that vein in his forehead pops out like it’s going to start screaming too. 

“So you played like shit,” Tim says when he walks back to the back of the bus and Roy’d say _something_ to that, probably, if Tim didn’t follow it up by making himself at home in Roy’s lap. “That wasn’t really part of our deal.”

“Maybe I was too distracted,” Roy says, fingering the hem of Tim’s skirt. “By all that eye-fucking you were giving me during time-outs.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Tim says, opening his thighs a little, and Roy takes it as an invitation to slip his hand beneath the polyester. “I was just cheering.”

“Cheer _fucking_ ,” Roy says pointedly and slides his hand higher up Tim’s thigh. “By the way, I hope you were wearing spanky pants when you let Kent lift you up like that.”

“Maybe,” Tim smirks, clamping his thighs shut before Roy can reach what he’s after. “Maybe not.”

“You’re killing me,” Roy groans and thunks his head against the back of the seat. “You know that, right?”

“Uh huh,” Tim grins, then hops out of his lap and straightens his skirt, pats Roy on the cheek. “Try harder next time, Harper.”

Then he skips off and leaves Roy there so hard he’s pretty sure he’s gonna bust the zipper on his jeans, to play fucking Uno with fucking Harley. 

Roy’s gonna lose his damn mind. 

 

: : :

 

The shitty thing is, Roy’s pretty sure they’re going to lose the next game too. Tim, who Roy is pretty certain by now is actually evil incarnate, has taken to showing up to practice and watching Roy from the bleachers in whatever obscene outfit he came to school in that day, never without something in his mouth to guarantee that Roy misses every snap. 

“Things aren’t really looking good for you,” Tim grins by the fence as Roy makes his way to the locker room, helmet tucked under his arm. Tim’s mouth is pink and sticky from the blow pop he spent the last half of practice going down on and Roy only stares a _lot._

“That’s because you cheat,” Roy says and leans against the fence. “Why you doing this to me, huh?”

“I’m a cheerleader, silly.” Tim points out, poking Roy in the forehead. “It’s my job to motivate you.”

“Oh, that’s what you’re doing,” Roy snorts. “Here I was thinking you were just trying to give me the worst case of blue balls on record.”

“Don’t be overdramatic,” Tim rolls his eyes. 

“Put it into gear, Harper!” Coach shouts at him from the field. “Showers, now!”

“Big game tomorrow night,” Tim reminds him, sing-songing as he skips off. “Don’t screw it up.”

It’s definitely not the first time Roy’s jerked off in the showers and if Tim keeps this up, it certainly won’t be the last. 

 

: : :

 

“For real?” Dick raises his eyebrows as Roy takes a fry off of his plate. “It’s been like three _weeks._ ”

“Tell me about it,” Roy groans. 

“Dude,” Dick says. “Has it ever taken you this long? I mean -- _ever_?”

“Dickie,” Roy says, slumping down in his chair as he watches Tim, laid out on top of one of the picnic tables in the courtyard, being fed M&M’s by a harem of other freshmen. “You are not helping, asshole.”

“Sorry,” Dick says. “It’s just. Do you think you might be broken?”

Roy stuffs the rest of Dick’s corn dog in his mouth so he’ll shut the fuck up and walks off. 

 

: : : 

 

It’s a home game this time, so Tim finds him before he heads into the locker room, walks up next to him shaking his pom poms, his stupid, pornographic mouth shiny with gloss, his cheeks painted with the words _go team_. 

“Come to give me a good luck kiss?” Roy grins, leaning against the brick. 

“Yes,” Tim says and pushes him back against the wall. “But only because I used to go to that school and I _don’t_ like to lose. So, Roy?”

“Don’t suck?” Roy asks, staring at Tim’s mouth impatiently. 

“Good boy,” Tim grins and kisses him just long enough for Roy to slip his tongue into his mouth, then pulls away and fixes his lip gloss. “See you after the game.”

Roy sure as hell hopes so.

 

: : :

 

They win. They actually fucking _win_. They end up beating the fuckers forty-nine to seven and Dick pours the whole bucket of Gatorade over his head like they’re at the goddamn super bowl. Coach names him first star and Roy’s so fucking pumped about everything that he almost forgets the reason he’s been praying for this every night for the last three weeks until he gets out to the parking lot and sees Tim leaning up against his car waiting for him. 

“Congratulations,” Tim says and waits for Roy to get in and reach over to unlock his door. “I knew you could do it.”

It takes everything in Roy not to just jump across the truck and maul Tim where he sits. Instead, he starts up the truck and says, “Where we going?”

“Donna’s party,” Tim says, pulling down the visor to fix his eyeliner. 

“But --”

“Roy,” Tim says. “It’ll be fun. Let’s go.”

Roy sighs and throws the truck in reverse, accidentally grinding the gears because he’s too busy staring at Tim’s mouth to remember to push the clutch in all the way. 

 

: : :

 

“So,” Dick says, leaning against Donna’s kitchen counter as some random sophomore attempts a keg stand. “You brought him.”

“Kind of,” Roy says, pouring more Jaeger into his Dr. Pepper. “He kind of brought me.”

Dick snorts. “You’re a senior.”

“True,” Roy says, throwing back half his drink as he watches Tim dance on top of the coffee table in a pair of Donna’s heels. 

“He’s a _freshmen_.”

“You reaching a point here soon, Dickie?”

Dick just throws his head back and laughs. “You’re hopeless, man. You know that?”

Roy just shrugs. “It’ll probably be worth it.”

 

: : :

 

“Fuck, this was so worth it,” Roy mutters as Tim grinds down on him. They’re in Donna’s sister’s bed and there are My Little Pony posters on the wall but Roy doesn’t fucking _care_ because Tim makes these little noises when Roy squeezes his ass and drags him closer. 

“You were very patient,” Tim says as he nips at Roy’s ear and gets his hand under Roy’s shirt, pushes it up and scoots down the bed to swirl his tongue around Roy’s nipples. “You should get one of these pierced. It doesn’t hurt that much.”

“Fuck,” Roy mutters as Tim moves lower, his mouth dragging wetly down Roy’s abs until he reaches the button on his jeans, then -- jesus holy christ -- gets it open with his _teeth._

“You know, I’ve been thinking about this a lot,” Tim says as he drags the zipper down and Roy makes a pretty hysterical noise in the back of his throat. 

“You have, huh?” 

“Yeah,” Tim says, taking Roy’s dick out and stroking it lazily. “I kind of wanted to drop to my knees the first time I saw you.”

“Oh god,” Roy says when Tim’s thumb passes over the head of his dick, smears the precome all around. 

“It was at that car wash fundraiser behind the Dairy Queen,” Tim says. “You were all wet and shirtless with your stupid abs. That’s when I decided to be a cheerleader, you know.”

Then he swallows Roy down and Roy forgets what words are, almost forgets how to breathe for a minute. Tim’s mouth is the hottest, softest thing he’s ever felt. His lips stretch around him obscenely and he hums around him like maybe he’s wanted this just as much as Roy has, looks up at him and flutters his eyelashes and Roy reaches down and pushes his fingers into his hair.

“God, baby,” he rambles. “Your _mouth_.”

Tim guides Roy’s other hand to his head and sucks him harder when Roy palms the back of his head, fucks into his mouth a little. He moans and Roy feels the vibrations all the way down in his balls, fucks his mouth on Roy’s cock until he’s drooling around him and Roy can see his hand moving back and forth, jerking himself off as he sucks Roy off. 

“Fuck,” Roy pants. “Knew you’d be so fucking good at that. A mouth like that -- fuck, Tim. I’m gonna come. Do you --”

Tim squeezes Roy’s hip with his other hand and takes him deeper and Roy comes with a shout, his toes curling up and his back arching off the bed, accidentally choking Tim a little from the force of it. 

When Tim sits back and wipes at his mouth Roy gets up on his knees and grabs his face, kisses the taste of himself out of Tim’s mouth and wraps his hand around his dick. 

“Oh god,” Tim pants into his neck. “God, Roy. Just like that. Don’t stop. That’s -- that’s so --”

“I know, baby,” Roy grabs Tim’s face and sucks on his bottom lip, squeezes the head of Tim’s dick and swallows down his scream when Tim comes for him, hot and messy all over his hand. 

“That,” Roy says, flopping down on the bed. “Was absolutely, one-hundred percent worth the bullshit you put me through.”

“Are you sure?” Tim says, crawling up to straddle him. 

“Uh huh,” Roy says, sliding his hands up around Tim’s sides. “In fact, I think maybe we should do this again tomorrow.”

Tim gives him a funny look and straightens up a little. “You don’t date freshmen, Roy,” he says. “It’s practically in the school handbook.”

“I…” Roy starts, then the pieces start to fill in. “Is this why you fucked with me? Because you thought I’d just fuck you and kick you to the curb?”

Tim shrugs. “Isn’t that how it works?”

Roy grabs Tim and rolls them over, pins them beneath him and kisses him. “Not anymore.”


End file.
